wwe_divasknockoutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brooke Tessmacher
Brooke Nichole Adams (born December 4, 1984) is an American model, dancer, and professional wrestler, best known for her time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Brooke Tessmacher, later shortened to Brooke. She previously worked for World Wrestling Entertainment appearing with Kelly Kelly and Layla in the dance group Extreme Exposé on the company's former ECW brand. She is a former two-time TNA Women's Knockout Champion and a one-time TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion with Tara, known collectively as TnT. Career World Wrestling Entertainment Deep South Wrestling (2006) Adams first became involved in professional wrestling by trying out for the 2006 WWE Diva Search, for which she failed to make the top 8. Despite not making the cut, Adams was chosen to observe workouts in "development territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling along with Maryse Ouellet, after which she was offered a developmental contract. She accepted and was assigned to Deep South Wrestling (DSW) to train, starting as the valet for Daniel Rodimer. When Rodimer was called up to the main roster, she was left without a wrestler and focused on becoming a full-time wrestler herself. She made her in-ring debut, a loss to Angel Williams, at a DSW TV taping in December 2006. ECW (2007) On January 23, 2007 Adams debuted on the ECW brand. Joining Kelly Kelly and Layla El in Extreme Exposé. This would become a weekly dance segment on the show. She continued working in DSW and during February she was promoted to the position of Personal Assistant to General Manager Krissy Vaine, with her main job being to protect Krissy from Angel Williams. This eventually led to another match between Adams and Williams, as ordered by Vaine. At the March 15, 2007 DSW TV tapings, Adams was kayfabe fired from her position following Vaine and Williams' alliance together. Adams made her in-ring WWE debut on the May 28, 2007 edition of Raw where she, along with several other WWE Divas from all three brands, competed in a Memorial Day Bikini Beach Blast Battle Royal, which was won by Michelle McCool. When Florida Championship Wrestling opened in the summer of 2007, Adams was transferred to the developmental facility for training, along with continuing her Extreme Exposé role. Extreme Exposé acted as a weekly dance segment on the ECW show for months until The Miz was placed on the ECW brand in the annual WWE Draft Lottery, at which point all three ladies began actively pursuing him. Later, Kelly shifted her attentions to Balls Mahoney, to the amusement of The Miz and her Exposé sisters, who had been spending their time mocking his look which led Brooke to turn into a villainous character with Layla. Brooke, along with the other ECW Divas, as well as SmackDown and RAW Divas, would compete in a Number-One Contender's Battle Royal for Candice Michelle's WWE Women's Championship at SummerSlam, but Brooke got eliminated early on and with Kelly as the last ECW Diva standing, Beth Phoenix would ultimately win. Brooke's last match was a tri brand divas Halloween battle royal on the October 29, 2007 edition of Raw and even though she was eliminated early Kelly Kelly would eliminate Torrie Wilson to get the win for ECW. Just a couple days later on November 1, 2007, Adams was released from her WWE contract. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Debut; Knockout's Law (2010–2011) On the March 29, 2010, edition of TNA Impact!, Adams made her Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) debut in a backstage segment as Eric Bischoff's assistant, under the name Ms. Tessmacher, named after Lex Luthor's girlfriend and assistant in the first two Superman movies. On the September 30 edition of Impact! she was put in charge of the TNA Knockouts as Knockout's Law. The position quickly went to her head and she began being verbally abusive to all of the knockouts. Just two weeks later, Bischoff fired Tessmacher from her position as his assistant and Knockout's Law, after she had leaked important information about his plans to Kevin Nash and "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero, stating that she needed to become a wrestler herself if she wanted to remain in TNA. The following week, Tessmacher begged The Beautiful People to teach her how to wrestle, but they ultimately refused, due to the treatment they got from her when she was in control of the Knockouts division. At the following Impact!, it was revealed that Lacey Von Erich of The Beautiful People had agreed to train Tessmacher to wrestle. However, Von Erich would leave the promotion on November 11, ending the angle abruptly. Tag Team and Knockouts Champion (2011–2013) On the December 16 edition of Impact!, Tessmacher returned and made her TNA in–ring debut as Bischoff's hand picked partner for Mickie James in the first round match of a tournament for the vacant TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, in which they were defeated by Madison Rayne and Tara. On December 25, Adams suffered a broken jaw in an out–of–the–ring accident and had wires and metal plates put in her jaw as a result. Tessmacher returned to TNA on the April 21, 2011, edition of Impact!, saying that during her time away from TNA she had been training to become the TNA Knockouts Champion and that "Miss Tessmacher's back". On the May 5 edition of Impact!, she had her return match as she unsuccessfully challenged Mickie James for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship. On May 12, she teamed with Mickie James against Tara and Madison Rayne in a successful effort pulling up the win with a victory roll against Rayne. On the June 16 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher and Velvet Sky challenged Mexican America (Rosita and Sarita) for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, but were defeated following outside interference from Sky's rival, ODB. At the tapings of the July 21 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher and Tara defeated Rosita and Sarita to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, Adams' first professional wrestling title. On the August 4 edition of Impact Wrestling! Tessmacher got her first singles match victory, defeating Madison Rayne. Tessmacher and Tara made their first title defense on August 7 at Hardcore Justice, defeating Mexican America in a rematch. On the following edition of Impact Wrestling, Adams' ring name was switched to Brooke Tessmacher. On the November 3 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher and Tara lost the Knockouts Tag Team Championship to Gail Kim and Madison Rayne. On the November 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, both members of TnT competed in a gauntlet match to earn a title match with the new Women's Knockout Champion, Gail Kim, but were both eliminated. Tessmacher was eliminated by Velvet Sky and Tara was eliminated by Mickie James who would go on to win the gauntlet match. After pinning Gail Kim on three occasions, Tessmacher was named the #1 Contender for her TNA Knockouts Championship. On May 13 at Sacrifice, Tessmacher failed in her title challenge against Kim, when Kim pinned her with her feet on the ropes. Tessmacher received another shot at the title on the following episode of Impact Wrestling, but was again defeated by Kim in a three-way match, which also included Velvet Sky. On the June 7 episode of Impact Wrestling, a week after Brooke Hogan's TNA debut, Adams' ring name was switched back to Miss Tessmacher. She then went on to defeat Mickie James, Tara and Velvet Sky in a four-way match to earn another shot at Gail Kim's Knockouts Championship. Three days later at Slammiversary, Tessmacher defeated Gail Kim to win the Knockouts Championship for the first time. On the June 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher made her first successful title defense, defeating the evil Mickie James. On the July 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher successfully defended her title in a rematch against Gail Kim. On August 12 at Hardcore Justice, Tessmacher lost the title to Madison Rayne, who had referee Earl Hebner on her side, ending her reign at 63 days. Tessmacher regained the title from Rayne on the following episode of Impact Wrestling in a match refereed by the debuting Taryn Terrell. On September 9 at No Surrender, Tessmacher successfully defended the title against her TnT partner Tara. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Tara turned into a villainess and attacked Tessmacher, officially ending TnT. On October 14 at Bound for Glory, Tessmacher lost the Knockouts Championship to Tara. On January 13, 2013, at the Genesis pay-per-view, Tessmacher competed in a five woman gauntlet match to determine the #1 Contender to the TNA Knockouts Championship, but was eliminated by Gail Kim. On the February 7 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher defeated Tara in a non-title match to earn another shot at the Knockouts Championship. Tessmacher received her title opportunity in a four-way elimination match on the February 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, but she was the second woman eliminated from the match by the eventual winner Velvet Sky; the match also included Gail Kim and Tara. Tessmacher participated in the Knockouts Knockdown event on March 17 (aired September 6) and defeated the villainous Santana Garrett. On the April 18 episode of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher was defeated by Mickie James in a #1 Contender's match for the Knockouts Championship. Aces and Eights; Hiatus (2013-2014) After a five-month absence, Tessmacher returned as a villainess on the August 22 episode of Impact Wrestling, revealing herself as Bully Ray's girlfriend and joining the Aces & Eights stable. Tessmacher, now billed as Brooke, wrestled her return match on the October 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Velvet Sky in a number one contenders match for the TNA Knockout Championship. On October 20 at Bound for Glory, Brooke unsuccessfully challenged for the title in a three-way match, also involving then-champion ODB and Gail Kim, when Kim pinned Brooke to win the match with help from Lei'D Tapa. On the November 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brooke managed Bully Ray, who faced Mr. Anderson in a no disqualifications match. Anderson won the match, and as a pre-stipulation of the match, the Aces & Eights were forced to disband. On the December 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brooke was seen backstage speaking to Bully Ray, who rudely threatened her, ending their relationship. On May 10, 2014, Brooke returned to TNA after a six month hiatus and participated in the tapings of the Knockouts Knockdown 2 PPV (aired November 7). At the event, the evil Brooke defeated Deonna Purrazzo to advance to the Gauntlet Battle Royal, which she failed to win. Brooke returned to Impact Wrestling on June 12, 2014 as a special guest during a segment with Ethan Carter III and Rockstar Spud, who were attempting to expose Brooke's ex-boyfriend, Bully Ray. Brooke ended up being on the receiving end of verbal lashing by both EC3 and Spud, and was later saved by Bully Ray, establishing Brooke as a babyface. Brooke was then sidelined with a torn ACL. After fully recovering, she took more time off to participate in The Amazing Race alongside Robbie E. Return and Knockouts Champion (2015) On January 7, 2015, during the Impact Wrestling debut on Destination America, Brooke returned to TNA and attacked her former boyfriend Robbie E, who insulted her upon his return. Brooke made her in-ring return on the January 16 episode of Impact Wrestling, where she and Taryn Terrell lost to The Beautiful People (Angelina Love and Velvet Sky) after Robbie E caused a distraction. On the Lockdown edition of Impact Wrestling on February 6, Robbie E challenged Brooke to a race into the steel cage, which Brooke won after she low blowed him. Brooke also appeared at the tapings of the Knockouts Knockdown 3 PPV (aired on July 1, 2015) and defeated the evil Mia Yim. On the March 13 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brooke defeated Robbie in an intergender match dubbed the "Battle of the Exes", despite interference from Angelina Love and Jessie Godderz, to end their feud. On the TKO: Night of Knockouts edition of Impact Wrestling on April 24, Brooke became the number one contender to Taryn Terrell's TNA Knockouts Championship by defeating Angelina Love, Gail Kim and Madison Rayne in a four–way match. Brooke received her title match against the villainous Terrell on the Hardcore Justice edition of Impact Wrestling on May 1, which she lost due to interference from The Dollhouse (Jade and Marti Bell). On the June 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brooke and Awesome Kong defeated Jade and Bell in a "Double or Nothing" tag team match, with Brooke and Kong also winning an opportunity to face Taryn Terrell for the TNA Knockouts Championship in a three-way match. At Slammiversary XIII, Brooke once again teamed with Kong to defeat the Dollhouse in a 3-on-2 handicap match. Brooke and Kong received their three-way championship match on the July 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, in which Terrell retained the title, Two weeks later, Brooke defeated Terrell to win her third Knockouts Championship. On the July 29 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brooke successfully defended her Knockouts Championship against Marti Bell. Brooke was scheduled to face Velvet Sky in a title match on the August 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, but the match, however, ended in a no–contest after interference from Jade and Marti Bell. In September, Brooke once again retained her title, this time via disqualification, after Lei'D Tapa interfered in her match against Kim and attacked Brooke. However, on the September 16 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brooke lost the championship to Kim in a fatal four–way match, which also involved Tapa and Awesome Kong. In October, Brooke entered a tournament for the vacant TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On November 15, Brooke announced her departure from the promotion.